the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel in the MBH (2031)
The first duel in the MBH was a battle between Master Intelligence, Whammo Fireball, and Cygnus Evans. It was brief, with no casualties. Prelude Escape from Beta Prison In January 2030, a mass breakout from Beta Prison set three long-imprisoned NoHeads - Whammo Fireball, Darren Slade, and the Lunch Money Bandit - loose. Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ghost had little trouble arranging this, as many of the jail guards were frightened by the mere sight of him. The newspaper reported the escaped criminals. These three were considered to be some of the most dangerous and highly guarded convicts due to their crimes being legendary. Darren Slade defected afterwards, and was killed as a result of his disloyalty. The other two escapees chose to rejoin Mr. Stupid NoHead and Hell Burnbottom, Whammo because he had nowhere to go and the Lunch Money Bandit because he was still loyal to the NoHeads after everything. About a year later, the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead declared his intentions to take Jonathan’s life as his own, as he had already located the orphan. NoHead departed and attacked ad course. However, Jonathan took up the Sword of Abomination and vanquished his evil spirit forever. After this happened, Hell Burnbottom was still very weak and about to give up all hope when Whammo Fireball and Cygnus Evans, a.k.a. the Lunch Money Bandit had returned to their master. Burnbottom planned to regain his old body and strength. To achieve this goal, Burnbottom would require the use of a Dark potion that required him to obtain the three main necessary ingredients for it, bone of the vulture, egg of the crow, and hair of the hero. Plot to Restore Hell Burnbottom Soon after, Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit tortured Muggle Myra Gordon to find the whereabouts of a loyal NoHead pet, Nagatha, who had been imprisoned in the basement of the NoHead base after the First Battle of the NoHead Base and was thought to be dead. Burnbottom uncovered that George Thames I had located and adopted Nagatha after helping her escape the cellar. Myra had stumbled upon Nagatha at his house, and the Lunch Money Bandit placed a short-term memory wipe on her so that she would not report it. They went to George Thames’ workshop, where Hell Burnbottom’s ghost placed another short-term memory wipe on George and freed Nagatha, having Whammo Apparate to Bast Castle with Nagatha in tow. Left alone to command the remaining NoHeads, Hell Burnbottom said that Whanmo and Cygnus’ applications were to last, though they were NoHead acolytes for the time being and no higher than that. Burnbottom also revealed that with NoHead’s destruction, the plan had to be altered to just him. For his first mission, Whammo went to retrieve Hell Burnbottom’s sword from the NoHead base. After he succeeded, Whammo and the Lunch Money Bandit traveled to Bast Castle, outside of Lioness graveyard. Hell Burnbottom’s soul left the underworld and followed his two minions there. All three of them took up temporary residence there. Burnbottom claimed that Whammo was regretting ever returning to him in the first place, going so far as to suspect that Whammo would have turned on him were he given the opportunity. On the other hand, Burnbottom was impressed by the Lunch Money Bandit’s unwavering commitment to the NoHead cause. In the summer of 2031, Jonathan traveled to Bast Castle, as he believed that the castle had been deserted for centuries. Inside, Jonathan was surprised to see Hell Burnbottom’s ghost, hidden from view, and Cygnus and Whammo, discussing on taking Lindsay Kellerman’s life. Jonathan began to listen in, until Nagatha discovered him and reported to Hell Burnbottom, who killed him. When the Lunch Money Bandit set out to locate a crow egg, he found it when a crow flew to its nest. He immediately fired a freeze beam at it, binding it to the nest to ensure it did not escape Cygnus’ sight. He planned to use its egg when the potion was complete. He then Apparated to Bast Castle and reported that he had found the first ingredient. Hell Burnbottom was so pleased that he used his powers (which were limited to use) to create two one-dollar bills and told him to get a treat from the Candy Store with it. The duel For their next mission, Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit were sent to capture Master Intelligence to stop him from interfering with their plans. The next day, at two in the morning, the two set off for the MBH. About an hour after they left, Master Intelligence awoke, only to sense enemy movements outside his room. This was Whammo and the Lunch Money Bandit conversing on how best to capture him. Intelligence grabbed his sword from a secret compartment within his drawer and proceeded to leave his room in search of any intruders. Due to Whammo Fireball’s neglect, he managed to locate Cygnus Evans. The Lunch Money Bandit drew his gun and attacked. Still in his pajamas, Master Intelligence dueled him briefly, deflecting his gunfire with his own weapon. After jetting off toward the ceiling, Cygnus realized he could not win and called Whammo over to him, who quickly showed up and linked hands before the two intruders Disapparated away from the MBH empty-handed. Aftermath Master Intelligence was highly eluded by the attempt, and realized the NoHeads would return soon. The next morning, when everyone met together for their first class, he told them about what had happened the night before. As punishment for causing the setback, Hell Burnbottom tortured Whammo Fireball with his powers. He also let the Lunch Money Bandit off with a warning, realizing it was not his fault. Appearances * * Category:Duels Category:2031 events Category:Battles of the MBH Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom